


A Few of My Favorite Things

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Shopping, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 10: Shopping
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 50





	A Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, I can't believe its already the 10th of December. That means theres only 15 days until Christmas. Am I ready? Not even close, lol.
> 
> I had a doctors appointment earlier today so I wrote this this morning in order to have it for you now.  
> I might be doing a day trip tomorrow so tomorrow's prompt might be posted early early in the morning.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Magnus smiled widely as he watched some kids run around the play area of the mall, giggling and squealing. Alec and him decided that today was the perfect day to do some Christmas shopping for their family. Neither of them had work today and it gave them plenty of time to decide before Maryses Christmas party.

Alec was looking at Magnus, their hands tangled together.

One day they were gonna have that, Alec knew it while watching Magnus smile at those kids and the other day when he helped that little girl skate. But, for now it was just them and Alec was perfectly fine with that.

"So," Alec said, swinging their hands. "What in the world am I supposed to get for Izzy."

Magnus giggled, pulling him along. "Don't worry, I know what we can get Isabelle, Biscuit and even Simon. Jace is the one I'm clueless about."

"We could get Jace a vintage blade from moms shop."

Magnus hummed. "I'll let you figure that out yourself. If I had it my way I'd wrap up a duck for him." He said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Alec laughed softly, allowing Magnus to pull him from shop to shop. They got Izzy some high end makeup, Magnus made comments about shades and brands that Alec had no idea what any of it meant but he trusted his husbands word. They got Clary some art stuff and a locket to put a picture of Jocelyn in. Alec found the comic books that Max had been interested in lately and for Simon they got a new keyboard because the vampires had broken a few weeks ago. Magnus found an adorable dress for Madzie and Alec picked out a new stuffed animal for her. And they agreed on a beautiful jewelry set for his mother.

"I decided that I'm going to give Catarina a memory of mine. Ragnor once got drunk and started spewing all the things he loved about her and how much he appreciated her. I never told her about it and I think she'd like the memory of him so happy."

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead. "That's a really sweet thing to do Magnus."

Magnus just blushed and shrugged shly.

When the warlock had to grab something from a store Alec took the chance to step into a shop and see if there was something he could find for his husband. It took his some time and contemplation but eventually he found exactly what he was looking for.

Magnus found him right after he bought the present and he was quick to hide it in one of the few bags he had in his hands.

They left them small feeling accomplished after also buying wrapping paper and ribbons. Magnus portalled everything back to Alicante and to their home.

"What sounds good for dinner?"

Alec shrugged, "anything is fine as long as I'm with you."

"Oh you cheeseball," Magnus giggled, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Alecs cheek.

"But if you're not gonna answer than we're definitely getting Chinese."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe yall wont know what Alec got for Magnus until day 14 👀
> 
> Keep an eye out on #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter for updates and to see what tomorrow's prompt is!


End file.
